


the reflection in your ray-bans

by ellasmellaa



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: basically the joe breakdown we all deserved, idk how tf to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasmellaa/pseuds/ellasmellaa
Summary: “Hi, Joe.”“Do I know you?”“I dunno, do you?”Joe drops his head into his hands, pushing on his temples with the tips of his fingers.She knew. The entire time, she knew. And yet her ring finger still holds the glint of another man’s ring.She knew, and it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough.
Relationships: Joe/Georgia Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	the reflection in your ray-bans

Georgia Miller isn’t dumb. Far from it, actually. There’s something so captivating about how she works. Every action, every word, every movement, they’re all calculated. No matter what comes her way, she never is thrown off balance. That’s what made Joe fall in love with her.

Or I guess, fall in love with her  _ again._

He sits in a rickety wooden chair under the dim light of his dining room with a cold glass of water in his hands. The cubes of ice clink against each other and the glass as he sways it in his hands. He debates over and over getting something with a kick to it, but every time decides against it. In his time as a farm owner, he’s learned that the pre-sunrise mornings and hangovers don’t quite mix.

And suddenly Georgia Miller is at the forefront of his mind again.

To say that she’s the only thing he’s thought about for months would be an exaggeration. Well, slight exaggeration. 

He remembers when they first met. Or didn’t  _ actually _ first meet. Whatever.

He stood over her with her bright pink dress and blonde hair. He poured her a coffee as she spoke to him in her sweet southern accent.

“Thanks, Joe.”

He halted. “Do I know you?”

Her eyes stayed glued to the newspaper in front of her. “I dunno, do you?”

His hands clench around the glass in them. The cold of the drink sends chills up his arms. 

She knew who he was before she even walked in through that door. She thought of him every time she looked at those  stupid Ray-Bans she called her good luck charm.

Georgia Miller was not stupid. She came to Wellsbury for a reason. It was perfectly reasonable for Joe to think that he was that reason, right? 

He takes a big drink of water before pulling himself out of his chair and dropping the half-empty glass into the sink. 

He drops his head into his hands, pushing on his temples with the tips of his fingers.

She knew. The entire time, she knew. And yet her ring finger still held the glint of another man’s ring.

She knew, and it wasn’t enough.  _ He _ wasn’t enough.

He groans.

Begrudgingly, he pulls his head from his hands before flipping himself around to lean on the counter backwards and pull out his phone.

It’s around 11 pm, and no doubt is Georgia still awake celebrating her big win for not only her job, but also her fiancé. Hooray.

Before he can stop himself, his fingers are on the screen pulling up Georgia’s contact and pressing the tiny green phone button. It starts ringing, and before Joe can come to his senses and hang up, she answers.

“Joe!” Her voice is crisp over the speakers, and as much as he’s tried to force himself to resent her, the sound is forever pleasing to his ears.

“Hi, Georgia.” His voice is weak and quiet.

“I missed you at the election tonight.” By the sounds in the background, Joe assumes celebration for said election isn’t quite over yet.

“Yeah,” Joe laughs lightly into the microphone. “Sorry about that.” His mind is much too wracked to think up a convincing enough lie.

There’s a quiet over the line for a few moments.

“Uh,” Georgia falters. “Did you hear the good news?”

“Yeah, I did. Congrats future Mrs. Randolph.” He cringes at how plainly not enthusiastic the words come out.

She laughs into the phone. “No, silly. Paul won the election.”

“Oh,” he breathes. Right. “Send him my congrats.”

There’s an awkward silence before Joe can faintly make out the sound of heels clicking as the commotion in the background starts to fade.

“What going on with you Joe?”

He huffs. He’s being selfish, he knows. This is supposed to be a special day for her for many reasons. He knows how hard she’s worked. 

He knows because after almost every shift he would put up all the chairs in the restaurant except for one that, before long, would occupy an exhausted but charismatic Georgia Miller who can’t stop herself from gushing about her adventures of the day. He knows because he’s noticed how all of the free drinks he passes her way during her incessant rants have made a dent in his profits.

“Nothing, I’m just tired. Sorry I couldn’t be there with- for you tonight,” he says, even though she probably didn’t even notice until his call popped up on her phone.

“Ya’ know,” she lowers her voice to a whisper, “you can tell me if something’s wrong. I’m a great listener, surprisingly.”

Joe smiles. “Are you sure? I’ve met your daughter.”

“That’s from her father. All Ginny’s good traits are from me.”

“Is that so?”

“It is so, Joe. Do you doubt that?”

“Well...” His cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling.

“Oh, shuddup.”

He can hear the smile on her lips and it dissipates his own. 

“You should,” he taps his nails on the edge of the counter, “get back to your party. I’m sure Paul is wondering where you are.”

Georgia heaves out a breath. “Alright, I will.”

Joe nods to himself and gets ready to hang up.

“Joe?”

Her voice comes through the speakers softer and more sincere, and it sends butterflies all throughout his stomach. 

“Georgia?”

“Thank you.”

He furrows his brows. “For what?”

“For everything. For welcoming me to the town, for giving Ginny a job, for listening to my drunk self tongue off about nonsense, all that.”

He stares out the window at the night sky, still lighting up with flashing colors and sending dark clouds barreling in the opposite direction. 

“Of course, Georgia. My pleasure.”

“ _My pleasure_ ,”  she mocks, pulling a nervous giggle out of Joe’s mouth and mirroring it herself.

“Goodnight Joe.”

“Goodnight Georgia.”

He ends the call and drops his phone onto the counter abruptly. He sinks to the ground against the kitchen counter onto the cold floor and sinks his head between his knees. He runs his fingers between the strands of his dark hair.

Georgia Miller isn’t dumb, so she has to know what she’s doing to him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> so i completely fell in love with Joe and Georgia (separately and together lmao) and i went on ao3 to see that there were only THREE fics. that wasn’t enough for my hyperfixation prone brain so i spontaneously wrote this fic at 3 am on a school night.  
> idk if it’s gonna be a series or a one shot, lmk in the comments and i’ll do whatever lol, i just hope you enjoy <3  
> 


End file.
